


Chicago Missing

by WPAdmirer



Series: Chicago Stories I [18]
Category: ER, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WPAdmirer/pseuds/WPAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Walter finds out that John didn't make it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago Missing

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got tired of waiting for some good John Carter slash, and there's never enough Skinner fic to suit me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: It's not the author's intention to infringe upon or profit from the characters created and owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions or the Fox Network, nor Warner Brothers and NBC. Skinner and Carter were borrowed temporarily and returned almost immediately. Mulder is only visiting.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS: To KiMeriKal and Crysothemis for beta reading and friendship.

The day had gone long into the evening. That was the problem with going in late, the work didn't disappear, it waited for you and still had to be completed by the end of the day. It was after nine when Walter unlocked his apartment door. He dropped coat and briefcase at his desk and went into the kitchen to see if there was anything resembling food available. He hadn't done much shopping since he'd been out of the hospital, and today his appetite had finally returned. He grinned to himself. Might have more than a little to do with the morning snack he'd made of John Carter.

He found a can of soup and crackers that were miraculously not stale. Cold water in the refrigerator. He put the soup in a bowl and set it in the microwave then headed upstairs to change.

He'd gotten out of his jacket and tie when the telephone rang. It was too early for John Carter, which meant it was probably Mulder. Walter felt his jaw clench. He really didn't have the energy to deal with Mulder and was tempted to let the voice mail take the call. But Mulder would not be so easily disuaded, and voice mail was likely to cause him to show up at Walter's door unannounced.

He grabbed up the phone. "Hello."

"May I speak with Walter Skinner, please?" A woman's voice.

"This is Skinner."

"Mr. Skinner, this is Kerry Weaver. I'm trying to locate John Carter."

Weaver. John's landlady and fellow physician. Walter's heart rate jumped. "He should be in Chicago. He left here hours ago."

"He's not here," Kerry said quietly.

"Oh, God." Walter closed his eyes and sank down onto the bed. The sheets were still rumpled from John Carter's peculiar sprawling sleep. Walter's hand reached out and touched one of the pillows.

"I know this is stating the obvious, but something's wrong."

Walter felt himself shift, his mind going from frightened lover to seasoned investigator. "I'll call the airlline and see if he got on the plane. I take it you've checked all the places he could be in Chicago?"

"Yes. I'm at the house. He's not here, and he's not at the hospital. I've called his parents and grandparents, just in case. He's not at either place. His address book is here, so I've even called a few friends. Nothing."

"I spoke to him around one. Did you hear anything from him today?" "No. I haven't spoken to him since he left here with Agent Mulder last night."

"Where can I reach you?"

Kerry gave him several different numbers where she might be reached. "Walter," Kerry spoke softly. "You'll find him. John's stronger than he looks."

Walter felt ridiculously grateful for her reassurance. "I know," he said quietly.

He disconnected and then called the airlines. He identified himself as calling from the F.B.I. and asked for information on a passenger for the Chicago flight at two this afternoon. John Carter had never checked in. Walter felt his chest tighten, his heart constrict. Never checked in. Never got on the plane.

That meant John Carter had disappeared between one and two, at the latest. It was now nine-thirty. He'd been missing no less than seven and a half hours. "Oh, Jesus." Walter was holding the phone in his hand when it rang. The sound startled him and he almost dropped it.

"Skinner."

"Sir, I haven't heard from you. You said we could meet tonight."

Mulder. Fucking Mulder. Walter felt the rage boil up inside him. Mulder had brought John Carter to D.C. They must have been following Mulder. They'd found out about John Carter because everything that happened was about fucking Mulder according to fucking Mulder.

"I should kill you." Walter's voice rumbled between gritted teeth.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"John Carter's missing."

There was a long silence. Then Walter heard Mulder take a deep breath. "Oh, God, sir, I'm sorry."

Walter could hear it in Mulder's voice. Genuine sympathy. He understood. Suddenly Walter was overwhelmed by a feeling of grief so deep it took everything in him not to curl up on the floor and die.

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes, sir." There was a pause, then, "I'd like to bring Scully in on this, sir. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Walter exhaled noisily, shaking his head. God, Scully. He thought Mulder was a problem. What was Scully going to think about this? About John Carter? He guessed he was about to find out.

"All right," he said reluctantly. Mulder was right. They needed her. He just hoped she'd be willing to help.


End file.
